


XVIII

by Crowgirl



Series: Welcoming Silences [20]
Category: Foyle's War
Genre: Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, Canon Disabled Character, Canon Era, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4981072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowgirl/pseuds/Crowgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is only one answer to that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	XVIII

Sam stops the car outside the station. ‘Shall I pick you up in the morning, sir?’

‘No. No, thank you, Sam. Just -- take the day off. You’ve earned it. You, too, Paul.’ Foyle climbs out of the back seat of the car and stands on the pavement, hat in one hand, slightly bent to peer in at Paul’s window.

‘I’ll get out here, Sam. Then you can just drop the car and get on home.’ Paul pushes his door open and clambers out a little awkwardly over the small snowbank at the curb. Foyle moves backwards on the pavement to give him room and provides a steadying hand on Paul’s shoulder but he’s almost absent about it. His reaching out to steady Paul before Paul asks for it alone says that he’s not paying attention. 

Sam stretches over and swings the door shut. ‘All right. I’ll see you on Friday, then.’ She waves, winds the window up, and drives around the curve into the yard behind the station.

Paul stands beside Foyle in silence. It’s darkening towards night, and there are clouds coming up over the water. Without the car’s headlamps, they might be standing on any street in the town. An icy breeze from the sea sweeps over the row of houses on the opposite side of the street, rattling a discarded newspaper against the snowy curb and Paul shrugs into his coat, burying his hands into his pockets.

‘Come home with me, Paul,’ Foyle says abruptly, looking up at him. 

There is only one answer to that. ‘Yes.’

**Author's Note:**

> And a multitude of thanks to my beta readers [elizajane](http://archiveofourown.org/users/elizajane) and [Kivrin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kivrin).


End file.
